Un día poco común
by DAWN EVERY LIGHT
Summary: Era un día antes de San Valentín. Ella necesitaba consuelo y él podía dárselo. OnEsHOt DRAMIONE


Hola!! Bueno esto es un DRAMIONE para el día de San Valentín. Es un ONESHOT conjunto con HELENCULLENMALFOY. Espero que les guste y que vuestros enamorads no os desamparen.

Bss&Bye.

El 13 de febrero era un día de muchas preparaciones en Hogwarts. Todas las chicas cuchicheaban entre clase y clase imaginando quién les regalaría algo o les dejaría una dulce flor sobre su cama. Por todo lo demás, todo seguía como siempre.

Era un apacible viernes y todas las clases habían llegado a su fin. Los pasillos del castillo estaban llenos de parejas que se daban la mano y se miraban dulcemente.

A Hermione todo aquello le daba igual, o eso intentaba aparentar. Ella era una de las pocas chicas que estaban en la bblioteca a esas horas. Harry y Ginny estaban en sus Sala Común "hablando" y Ron… él se encontraba con Lavender en no se sabe donde.

Por ella no se interesaba ningún chico, o eso era de lo que se convencía. Su único amor ahora estaba con otra y a ella sólo la veía como a una amiga.

Ese era Ron Weasley. El pelirrojo que le había robado el corazón y que la mayoría de las veces sólo le prestaba atención cuando necesitaba ayuda con alguna tarea.

Hermione cerró su libro con cuidado y lo metió en su cartera. Se le habían quitado los ánimos de seguir leyendo.

Mientras tanto, en la otra parte de Hogwarts, más concretamente en la Sala Común de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en un sofá de cuero negro viendo como las llamas de la chimenea bailaban.

Ese año había empezado a salir con Pansy Parkinson y ya se estaba hartando un poquito de ella. Estaba a su lado a todas horas, no lo dejaba hablar con las otras chicas y, encima, esperaba una gran sorpresa para San Valentín. Draco Malfoy jamás da sorpresas en estas fechas, suelen dárselas a él.

En ese momento, Pansy salió de su habitación y se sentó sobre él abrazándole.

-¿Has pensado ya lo que me vas a regalar? –Preguntó depositando después un suave beso en sus labios.

-No.

-Seguro que no me lo quieres decir. Bueno no insistiré, así me emocionaré más. –Draco bufó y se levantó haciendo que ella cayera al suelo. -¿Qué haces?

-¡Nada! Y deja de darme la lata con lo de mañana. –Contestó con dureza.

-¿No habrás dicho en serio que no me ibas a regalar nada?

-Sí, lo dije en serio.

-¡Pero soy tu novia! ¿Qué pensarán los demás si no tengo un regalo por San Valentín?

-Lo cierto es que me da igual. –El rubio le dio la espalda.

-¡Draco, no hemos terminado! –Le gritó.

-Yo creo que sí. –Le dijo antes de dejarla sola.

Odiaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer y le dirigieran su vida. Dio vueltas por todo el colegio intentando encontrar un lugar en el que de verdad pudiera estar solo.

Al cabo de un rato, y perdido en sus pensamientos, llegó al lago. Creyendo que no había nadie, se fue acercando y de pronto vio una figura agachada en el suelo.

Era una chica de cabellos castaños y rizados. Cuanto más cerca estaba de ella, más se oía su llanto. Él se acercó sin hacer ruido, aún desconociendo a la chica, y se sentó junto a ella. Sus manos abrazaban sus rodillas mientras escondía su rostro lleno de lágrimas entre ellas.

Para intentar consolarla, le acarició la mano con delicadeza. Ella paró de llorar y le abrazó para después seguir llorando. En ese momento él supo quién era ella.

Su cuerpo estaba rígido intentando asimilar que Granger lo estaba abrazando por el cuello. Saboreó su perfume, su dulce perfume a almendras, y su cerebro se quedó en blanco. Poco a poco su cuerpo se fue soltando y sus brazos la fueron rodeando por la cintura.

Ambos quedaron así durante un buen rato. A penas notaron pasar el tiempo. Hermione se fue calmando y Draco no pudo resistirse a preguntar:

-¿Qué te pasa?

La chica reconoció su voz. ¿Cómo podía estar abrazando a su peor enemigo? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Se separó de él empujándolo hacia atrás con mucha brusquedad. Draco se volvió a quedar de piedra ante la reacción de la chica. Hermione se dio media vuelta y comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas

-¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado, Granger? –Le gritó. Ella no le contestó de inmediato.

-¡Piérdete, Malfoy! –Comenzó a andar en dirección a Hogwarts pero Draco la agarró del brazo impidiéndole que siguiera.

-No me has contestado.

-¡Es que no te importa! –Vociferó. Después, soltó su brazo del agarre del chico y se quedó mirando al suelo.

-Haz lo que quieras. –Draco se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar.

Hermione se sentó sobre una roca y perdió su mirada en el lago. Draco paró en seco y dudó unos momentos. Sin saber por qué se sentía mal por dejarla así y tenía la extraña necesidad de consolarla. Volvió hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. No dijo nada, ya que estaba esperando a que Hermione hablara.

-¿Todavía sigues aquí, hurón? –Draco la miró con indiferencia e ignoró sus palabras. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero saber lo que te ocurre.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés? –No contestó a esa pregunta. En realidad, no sabía la respuesta. Ella se rió.

-Esto es por la comadreja, ¿verdad? –Hermione giró la cabeza y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. -¡Oh, venga! Todo el mundo sabe que estás coladita por él…

-Eso no es cierto. –Interrumpió.

-No lo niegues, Granger. Los dos sabemos que no se te da muy bien mentir.

-Aún sigo sin entender tu interés. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por lo que pase entre Ron y yo?

-O sea, que ha pasado algo. –El rubio la miró con las cejas alzadas y la cara de Hermione tornó a un rojo intenso.

-¡No! Él sólo es mi amigo.

-No me puedo creer que entre la comadreja y tú no haya pasado nada.

-Ya vale con los insultos, Malfoy.

-Es increíble lo ciego que está. –Abrió la boca para decir algo, no obstante, comprendió que era mejor dejarlo así. Ni siquiera Draco podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

Otra vez se formó un silencio incómodo entre ellos dos. Nunca habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro sin pelearse y les hacía sentirse extraños. Hermione posó sus ojos castaños en los icebergs de él e intentó derretirlos para ver en su interior. Sólo vio tristeza.

-¿Qué es lo que miras? –Preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

-Intento descubrir por qué estas tan triste. –El chico se volvió a tensar y perdió las ganas de hablar. –Ahora me toca a mí preguntar.

-No sé qué quieres decir.

-¿Por qué te sientes tan deprimido?

-¡Yo no estoy deprimido, Granger! –La joven lo miró sin saber qué hacer. En un momento parecía un ser humano y al otro volvía a ser el mismo hurón de Slytherin que la molestaba cuando tenía ocasión.

-Será mejor que me vaya. –Dijo con la cara vuelta hacia otro lado para evitar mirarle.

-Quédate un rato más. –Puso su mano sobre la de la castaña y sus vistas se chocaron.

Draco fue acercando su rostro al de Hermione. Las distancias desaparecían con lentitud y podían sentir sus alientos. Faltaban escasos centímetros para poder rozar sus labios cuando ella paró.

-Tengo que irme.

Salió corriendo hacia el castillo sin volverse atrás. No entendía lo que había pasado, pero tampoco se molestaba en comprenderlo.

Las estrellas cubrieron el cielo y todos ya estaban en sus habitaciones. Herm y Ginny hablaban sobre lo que habían hecho todo el día. Bueno, mejor dicho, Ginny hablaba y Hermione se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Se había pasado toda la tarde pensando en Malfoy y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

-Y entonces… King Kong viajó a Islandia y la destruyó hace sólo unas horas.

-Ajá… -Balbuceó su amiga.

-¿Me estás escuchando? –Ginny le pasó la mano por la cara y despertó de su trance.

-Lo… lo siento, he estado algo distraida.

-OK, no importa. ¿Crees que algún admirador secreto de tiene algo preparado? –Hermione rió con su amiga y negó lentamente.

-Muy graciosa. Anda, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Tampoco en sus sueños pudo dejar de pensar en el rubio. Sintió como si volviera a estar a su lado. Al despertar el día siguiente, las voces de sus compañeras de cuarto resonaban a su alrededor. "¡Claro! Hoy es ese día", pensó. Se sentó sobre su cama y vio como todas sus compañeras la rodeaban como si estuvieran esperando una explicación. Después, Ginny le mostró una flor.

-¿De quién es? –Hermione las miró como si estuvieran locas.

-Estaba sobre tu cama.

-¿Sobre mi cama? –Cogió la rosa y la olió con delicadeza. Después, recordó su sueño y se le dibujó una sonrisa.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntaron algunas.

-No tengo ni idea de quién puede ser. –Las chicas se observaron decepcionadas y se fueron dispersando.

En cambio, Hermione sí creía saber quién era su admirador y una extraña sensación le decía que no se equivocaba.

FIN


End file.
